Can't be without them!
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: When Dimitri leaves for a convention Lillie suddenly gets sick. Rose is grateful for her mother while Lillie is grateful for hers when they don't know what's going on. Family fluff. twoshot. Post 'Last Sarcfice' Stand alone sequal to 'A Day with the Guys
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you didn't have to go!" I pouted wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me as he did the same bringing me close to him pressing his lips against my forehead in a loving kiss. It was six am on a cold November morning. We were laying on out bed and he was already showered and dressed since he woke up an hour before. He slipped into bed fully clothed and wrapped in arm around me giving me a cuddle before he had to leave.

Today Dimitri had to go to Russia for a guardian convention. The guardian convention is where all the guardian around the world would gather along with their Moroi and have a few more weeks of training, learning from one another. It didn't matter if the guardian just graduated or was retired they usually went. Even Dimitri's grandmother and sisters went to this convention while his mother would take care of the kids.

Usually Dimitri and I made it a family trip to Russia. We would go to the convention, spend time with Dimitri's family and then go visit his mom's house and do family activities. Unfortunately, this time around I was nine months pregnant and is expected to give birth any day now which made me not able to go to the convention. Dimitri had expressed his sadness at the fact that he might miss the birth of our little boy. He wanted to be there the moment that he was born and brought into this world. I shared the same concern and I managed to pull some strings. I made an agreement with the guardian council to let Dimitri to go to the convention for a week instead of the usual three weeks.

I rested my head on his chest and pulled him as close as my pregnant belly would allow me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder while his other hand came to stroke my hair and kissed my forehead before resting his cheek on the top of my head. I snuggled closer to him loving the way he smelled once he came out of the shower. His aftershave smelled so strong, his shampoo scent still lingering around him and the scent of his skin after he washed off his skim, everything about his scent made me go slightly crazy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised kissing the top of my head once again. He pulled away from the embrace enough to look at me but not enough to drop his arm around me but I must admit they did loosen a little. Over his shoulder I could see the digital clock that read six ten. He had to be at the airport by six thirty or he was going to miss his flight.

"I love you." I whispered closing my eyes once again hugging him tightly. When he didn't say anything I opened my eyes enough to look at him only to see those deep, brown eyes shining down at me. They were filling with love and adoration. He was like the alpha male. He would and could protect us from anything yet when he was around us he was the most loving person in the world. And by us I meant Lillie, our unborn baby boy, and me.

"I love you too, babe." He murmured after a while. There was something about the way that his pet names rolled off his tongue that made them sound so sexy. Even in the sweetest moments they sounded sexy, especially when he said them in his Russian accent. They just sounded so perfect and well…sexy. I smiled at him before leaning up to place a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. I rested my forehead on his with my eyes close enjoying the intimate space. Apparently this wasn't enough for him. He threaded his fingers in my hair as if he was going to comb her hair but they stayed there pulling his face close to his to capture my lips with his a passionate kiss. My hand came up and rested on each side of his waist as I gripped his shirt pulling him closer to me. With the hand that wasn't in my hair he placed a hand on my hip bringing me closer.

I moaned a little, I'm not going to lie and my hands traveled up so I could wrap them around his neck bringing his mouth close to mine. Our lips created their own dance and they slid against each other lovingly. I giggled when he growled in my mouth as he pried my lips open with his tongue slipping his tongue in my mouth creating intimacy. We dueled there for a couple of minutes and my hands couldn't help but travel down to explore his whole body.

Dimitri released my hair and his hands slipped down my back as both of his hands met at my backside giving me a shameless squeeze. I brought my head back to release his lips while his just trailed down my neck to the crook of my neck. I sighed blissfully as he opened his mouth and bit my neck passionately. Not enough to hurt me but enough to add pressure. he paid attention That certain spot that made me go wild especially when he licked and sucked violently making me grip his shoulders. He squeezed my backside once again as he pulled his head away from my neck placing a couple of open mouth kisses on that spot. I brought his face up to mine seeing his mischievous smile on his face kissing him hard immediately slipping my tongue into his mouth while his hands went under the waistband of my pajama shorts when…

"Wah!" Lillie cried from her crib located across the room. We both froze in our spot and turned our head to look at the crib in sync. I sighed frustrated well sexually frustrated that is. Dimitri really knew how to work me up and boy did he work me up. I turned my head to glare to my husband who had that mischievous smile still plastered on my face.

"You've got me worked up and you aren't even going to finish the job." I commented my eyes turning into slits as they silently accused him. He laughed pressing a kiss on my forehead then leaned over my ear.

"You've been hinting that you won't able to sleep for time that I won't be here and with what I left you you'll be able to have great dreams." He whispered huskily before turning around to get off the bed walking over to the crib where out crying Lillie was awaiting our arrival.

"Oh," I finally said making Dimitri turn from where he was standing in front of the crib to look at me with a smirk on his face. "You're going to help me sleep by giving me wet dreams?"

"Something like that." He commented with a chuckle and a wink before turning his attention to his little girl. I glared at his back peeling off the rest of the blankets that were plastered to my skin to swing my legs over the side of the bed, hopping off of the bed to walk over to where my husband was attending Lillie.

"Sometimes I wish that you were still the stoic, serious man that you were when I met you." I said ruffling the brown hair that was stuck to Lillie's head. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hands were tucking under her chin. She turned to look at me when I ruffled her hair only to look at me with brown eyes. She sniffed a couple of times then scrunched her face letting shallow breaths as tears raced down her cheeks. Curled up in Dimitri's arms snuggling into him and his warmth like I usually did. Her eyes did not leave mine once as she stared at me with sad, tired eyes.

"Oh, stop complaining you know that you love it." Dimitri said facing me still rocking our child. "I just know my Roza really well."

"Sad part is that it is true." I said wrapping an arm around Dimitri's waist as he opened his available arm to wrap it around my shoulders. With that he held us close to him tightening his hold on both of us as he rested his head on my head. Lillie turning her head against his shoulder to look at me. She yawned quietly and I reached up to wipe away the lingering tears on her cheeks away with the pad of my thumb.

"My two girls. My family." Dimitri said with adoration making his voice sound happy although I could hear a possessive tone laced in there somewhere. We were a family now and believe it or not this was a tender family moment. There was a knock on the door and Dimitri looked behind him to glare at the door while I held onto both of them. Lillie reached out copying what I just did to her with a small giggle and a smile. I smiled back at her and looked up to see Dimitri staring at the door. I reached up and placed a kiss on his jaw making him turn to look at me.

"Muah," Lillie said placing her own kiss on her father's jaw as well but leaving her slobber there marking that she was there.

"Guardian Belikov," Eddie's voice was silently heard from behind our wooden door. Dimitri sighed and looked down at me. His face immediately changed from happy and mysterious to compassionate and sad.

"I'm coming." He announced making Lillie lift her head to look at him with sleepy eyes. It took a minute for me to realize that she was taking a small nap on her father's shoulder since she was falling asleep. Dimitri dropped the arm that was around my shoulder to place his hands on Lillie's waist brining her to his eyes level, which was a ways to go since he was so tall. He placed a kiss on her forehead then turned away only to see Lillie lean giving him a sloppy kiss on his nose. He chuckled and he began kissing her all over her face making her giggle.

He looked sadly at Lillie then she tilted her head to look intently at her father. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek as smiled at him.

"Bye Lillie," he said softly bringing his lips once again to her forehead. "I'll see you in a week, baby girl."

"Daddy go bye bye?" Lillie asked sadly throwing her arms around her father's neck lovingly.

"Yes," Dimitri nodded rubbing the little girl's back looking at me sadly. "Daddy go bye bye."

"No." Lillie said and Dimitri and I couldn't help but laugh at the determination and hardness in her voice. She was just like her mother and father put together oh right. She was starting to get a little demanding and a little determined for our good. I stepped forward creating that intimate space once again rubbing her back as she turned to look at us.

"I've got to go." Dimitri announced sighing making me nod. I held my arms up for Lillie to come into my arms as she completely complied. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me one last time kissing my lips, for the last time in a week.

"I love you." I whispered to him making him smile then tuck a loose strand of hair that came out of the ponytail that I made the night before.

"I love you." He responded pressing his lips to mine once again in a lingering kiss. That was until Lillie started patting our faces trying to get out attention. Yup, that was something else she got from her mommy. Always interrupting people.

"I ove you." Lillie said to him pressing a final kiss on his cheek.

"I love you both." Dimitri said turning his head to look at the clock. "I'll see you in a week."

This time he broke the embrace and headed towards the door to which I followed with Lillie in my arms. He opened the door and turned once again to look at us lovingly. We were so close yet we were so far. Lillie turned to look at me then at her daddy as she put up her hand and wiggled her fingers in a goodbye. He laughed once again then left closing the door of our bedroom.

"Daddy go bye bye." Lillie announced sadly looking at me playing with my nazar that hung around my neck.

"It's okay." I told my baby girl placing a kiss on her forehead. "He'll be back before you know it. Look at the bright side you get to sleep in the big bed all week with me."

"Big bed?" She questioned with a squeal and a little laugh as she turned her head behind her to look at the bed that I usually slept on.

"Yes big bed." I cooed tucking a loose strand of hair out of her flawless face. There might be excitement behind her eyes but she was still one tired baby. She must've gotten her sleepy habits from me but boy it was hard to make her fall asleep. That was something that she got from her father.

I glanced at the time and noticed that Lillie and I had two more hours of sleep. Lillie squirmed in my arms meaning that she wanted to go down and go towards the bed by herself. I groaned to myself thinking that she didn't want to go to sleep anymore which meant no more sleep for me and my unborn baby. Sighing I bent down slowly and carefully watching as her bare feet touch the floor. Immediately she bent her knees getting on all fours and she turned around racing around the room. To my surprise she reached the bed and tried to climb on it while gripping on the white sheets in order to support herself.

"Mommy," she said after a few attempts of trying to climb on the bed. "Help."

She pointed at the bed. She looked the bed as if it was going to attack her and she looked at it with a little bit on anger since she couldn't climb up on the bed. I smiled realizing that she switched from calling me 'Ma' to 'Mommy'. I sort of like how mommy rolled off of her tongue. It's better than her sort choppy Ma. Walking, or should I say waddling over towards the bed I bent my knees to place both hands on her waist to raise her up on the bed. Once on the bed she crawled up in the sheets and I stared at her noticing for the first time in a while how small she truly was. She looked so small in our kind size bed with the white sheets all over the place making it look like a cloud. She laid back down on the pillow that belong to Dimitri and snuggled against the pillow brining up the blankets to cover her body.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked Lillie rubbing my stomach to soothe the sudden ach of the baby kicking in my stomach. I bet our baby boy was even sad at the fact his father left him for a week too. I watched as Lille nodded with her eyes drooping hiding those deep brown eyes that I love so much. I smiled to myself, waddling my way over to the bed to sit on the edge and carefully lift myself on the bed. I covered myself and snuggled into my pillow just staring at my baby girl. She opened her eyes one last time only to see how close I was laying next to her. She scooted herself over to me wanting a cuddle from mommy making my heart flutter. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled against my chest falling asleep which I soon followed.

I opened my eyes and the clock informed me that it was eight-thirty. I know that this is early but ever since I found out that I was pregnant it was like the little boy inside my stomach had an alarm. He stirred and stirred inside of my stomach. He didn't calm down until I ate something. I guess that this child would have the Rose Hathaway stomach. I looked over to see that Lillie was still snuggled up to my side and I knew that if she didn't wake up anytime soon then she wouldn't sleep until late and I would be tired the next morning. Trust me, been there and done that.

I wrapped my other arm around Lillie and stoked her hair pressing little kisses on my daughter's forehead. She unconsciously snuggled into the crook of my neck sighing softly. I pressed another kiss on her forehead and shook her softly trying to bring her out of her comforting sleep. Usually she was just as alert as her father but this time she didn't want to wake up.

"Lillie," I shook her softly. "Wakey wakey."

She didn't move she just stirred and took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes and sat up bringing her sleeping form into my lap. She sighed and moved towards the source of the warmth tucking her head near my pregnant belly. Running my fingers through her hair she started to breathe evenly once more and I knew that she was gone. She wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Adjusting Lillie so her head was nicely tucked in the crook of her neck and I could stand up. Slowly and surely but I did make it out of bed.

I opened the door and headed down the hall towards the living room only to find that there was no one in sight. Usually I would see Christian and Lissa in the kitchen cooking up an awesome breakfast but today it was empty. There was nobody here and it felt weird. A little cold and usual, something that I need to get use to since Dimitri and I have been talking about getting our own place after the baby boy was born. Setting Lillie on the couch covering with a small pink blanket that Dimitri's sister brought for her she snuggled into the couch cushions opening and closing her hands.

My bare feet padded against the kitchen tile as I walked in there since I smelled the food that was lingering in the air. I smiled when I saw pots and pans filled with food and being a generally hungry person and pregnant, I didn't hold back with serving myself. I set my cup and plate full of food on the table and started to eat, which was delicious.

"Knock knock." Janine said coming into the house. She wore a smile and from her posture I knew that she was relaxed meaning that she wasn't on duty today. Closing the door behind her my mother walked over to me hugging me in a greeting.

"Good morning." I told her with a smile as I released her from the embrace.

"Good morning." She said then her hand went down to rub my stomach. "And good morning to you too little one."

Although that last good morning sounded more like a coo rather than a greeting but I didn't mind. After everything that happened with my leaving to Russia to find Dimitri to me getting arrested to breaking out of jail my mother and I renewed our relationship. People that don't know my relationship with my mother in high school would never even know that she wasn't there for most of my childhood. Although I resent her not being there I actually wouldn't change my past. If my mother and I were close throughout the years maybe we wouldn't be as close as we are right now.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are excited for little Dimitri Jr." I teased her giving her a kiss on the cheek as I went to sit down at the little table located in the kitchen in front of my food. I was starving and with her being here wasn't going to stop me from eating. She laughed a little and pulled up a chair right across from me and sat down.

"So that's what you decided to name him," My mother said gesturing to my stomach. "Dimitri Jr."

"Umm," I said blushing while I swallowed my food giving my mother a sheepish smile. "No."

"No?" She asked curiously. "Why not?"

"Dimitri doesn't want the baby to be named after him." I said shrugging my shoulders reaching for my cup only to come out empty. I forgot to pour some coffee into my cup. I was shocked with myself. I forgot something related to food. Frowning I reached behind me to help support myself up to get some coffee when my mother put up a hand in protest. I sat back down looking at her confused and she just smiled at me.

"I'll get you some." She offered grabbing the cup next to plate standing up effortlessly. I relaxed in my seat and smiled like an idiot. My mother was one of those that thought about her own good but now she's changed and I've never, ever seen her do something for me. Getting me a Christmas gift was completely different to serving me food. Times like these made me realize how much I did miss my mother during my childhood. I missed home cooked meals; I've missed my mother holding me when I got a broken heart, although I was the one that broke hearts, just saying. I've also missed her doing my laundry and just giving me love but something that my mother did give me what other mothers wouldn't is the fact that she gave me the hard persona that I needed in my profession making me strong as well. Something that I'm eternally grateful for.

"Thank you." I said taking another bit of the food that Christian made before he left, wherever he and Lissa did go. Oh, that's right. They went to the guardian convention. Christian went with Dimitri and Lissa had to go because she was the queen. How could that have slipped my mind.

"It's the least that I can do." She commented looking cover her shoulder shooting me a smile. "And I was going to get up and serve myself some coffee so it's two in one."

"Of course it is." I murmured turning my head noticing that my little angel was stirring in her sleep but made no sound indicating that she was going to get up anytime soon.

"I think it's a little weird that Lillie is still sleeping." My mom said tilting her head to the side. Her eyes not leaving Lillie's sleeping figure not even once. I turned my head to look at my little baby girl still sleeping.

"She didn't want to wake up." I commented. I took a final bite out of my egg getting off of my chair slowly and carefully heading towards the living room where my little angel was sleeping. I stood over her only to find that she was awake and was just laying there. Her brown eyes flickered towards me wearily, tiredly resting her head on the cushion. Raising her arm she reached toward me sadly and quite frankly I am a little scared right not.

Compassion written all over my face I bent down, careful with my pregnant tummy, lifting her in my arm which she completely complied. She hugged my close to her wrapping her thin, fragile arms around me burying her head in my neck. She coughed sadly then scrunched her face sadly starting to wail. I rocked her softly and turned towards my mother with a scared expression. My maternal instincts took over and I immediately knew that she was sick although my Dhampir brain told me that she can't be sick.

I looked over to my mother suddenly panicking and she just watched me sighing deeply. She placed the cups of coffee that she was serving on the counter and rushed towards me. Just like a mother would in a time in need. Just like I should be doing with Lillie but I have no idea what is going on. Here I am rocking my child back and forth trying to calm her down but not really finding the source of why she was crying in the first place.

Calmly my mom placed the back of her hand on Lillie's forehead. She sighed and looked at me giving me a sympathetic smile placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked at her with tears in my eyes threatening to fall down my face showing me weakness.

"She's just sick. She has a minor cold." My mother comforted me and I shook my head immediately thinking the worst. Maybe she was a Dhampir that got sick all the time because both of her parents are Dhampir and that isn't impossible. Or maybe she was like Victor that got an incurable disease at a young age. My baby wouldn't live her life.

"Rose, calm down." My mother said in a firm, motherly tone snapping my out of my rambling. "It's just a cold."

"What if it isn't?" I questioned still rocking my child back and forth trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. "What is she's like Victor or she'll get sick like a human all the time because Dimitri and I are Dhampirs?"

"She'll be fine. She's a Dhampir. We all see it and even the doctors see it." My mother explained trying to comfort me. She had an usual sympathetic look on her face and she kept rubbing my back.

"What if?" I mumbled placing a kiss on my crying child's forehead.

"What if's don't exist." She said kissing my on the side of my head. "Babies have poor immune system Moroi, Dhampirs, or human. It happens. When you were only two years old you got the chicken pox. I cried over and over again but you know what? You were fine. I had no one to help me or comfort me but that's why I'm here now. I know I haven't been here in the past but I'm here now to help you."

"Are you sure?" I asked unsurely.

"Positive."

I sighed pulling my child away from my neck to look at her tired eyes that were now red from all of the crying. She rubbed her forehead with her chubby hands shaking her head sadly.

"Mommy." She cried with tears spilling down her eyes. "Hurt."

"I know baby." I cooed once again bringing her to my chest. "I know."

"I'll go to the pharmacy and pick up some medicine." My mom said breaking me from my trance. My eyes flickered to her.

"They have a pharmacy here?" I asked. Now that I think of it I never ever saw a pharmacy here. I didn't even know that they existed here but then again where the hell did I get my pregnancy test. Think Rose, Think.

"Yes," She rolled her eyes. "Some of us do get sick once and a while. Hard to get sick? Yes. But it happens."

"Could you hurry up?" I asked impatiently silently scolding myself. I asked a question, delaying her and now all of a sudden I was kicking her out. I couldn't believe that I was saying this but I couldn't wait until this baby boy is born so I could just live my life hormone free. Well not hormone free since I was still Rose Hathaway but still normal.

"I'm on it." My mother smiled turning to leave towards the door. She didn't think anything of it. She was seriously the best.

"Cold." Lillie cried in my arms. I looked down to see the mop of brown hair on my shoulder mingling with mine. I smile noticing that she did have her daddy's hair and made me wonder what my baby boy would look like. Not that it mattered what he looked like right now. Trying to make my little Lillie stop crying and make her stop hurting is what mattered right now.

"How about a bath?" I asked her heading towards my bedroom to give her a shower in Dimitri and I's bathroom.

"No." She mumbled.

"Yes," I said enthusiastically trying to make get a bath would be fun.

"No." She said with a stubborn tone. I smiled to myself since she stopped crying to argue with me. She was truly my child; there was no doubt about it. I unleashed a mini me loose into the world and with this family nobody stood a chance against us.

"It'll make you warmer." I said in a singsong voice placing her on the diaper changer that Lissa bought for me when she first found out that I was pregnant. Something that came in handy right now. I rested her on her back and she squirmed, kicked and whined as I started to strip her out of her clothes to give her a warm bath. My mission right now was to get her fever cooled down while my mom came back with medicine.

"No." She said this time scrunching her eyebrows trying to look serious. I dropped my hands to my side and just stared at her raising both of my eyebrows. Curious with what I was going to do she stopped squirming at me, tilting her head to the side. She rested her hand on her bare tummy sighing at the fact that I only managed to take off her shirt.

"Yes." I said mischievously bringing my hands up to my face wiggling my fingers at her. She giggled and I sighed in relief at the fact that she giggled. "That's not going to stop me." I grinned leaning forward slowly only making her turn on her stomach trying to army crawl away from me but came empty since she had no way to turn. She turned her head looking at me still grinning and shook her head.

"Mommy, no." She dragged on knowing what coming as my fingers was reached her waist turning her on the diaper changer so she rested her back. I began tickling her lightly on her side and her stomach. She squirmed laughing and I giggled as well loving the musical sound that was coming out of my little angel's throat. Could be the worst day in the world and just hearing her laugh or giggle would make me laugh and giggle as well. This little girl had the world wrapped up in her tiny finger and I wouldn't change that for anything in this world.

I brought her up to my chest supporting her with one arm as my other hand wouldn't stop tickling her and making her laugh. She squirmed in my arms trying to get away from the fingers that caused her so much laughter but she didn't have an alibi. She was stuck with nowhere to go. I stopped as her laughter ceased into short giggles.

"Time for the shower." I sang resting my forehead against hers. With a smile still on her face she rested her hand on my cheek and noticed that it was warm as well.

"No." She giggled placing both of her hands on her tummy.

"Yes." I giggled.

"You." She pointed at me her eyes still shinning.

"Me?" I said pointing at myself and she nodded furiously. "No, you're the one that's all hot. You take a bath."

"No," she stated and I started to tickle her once again making her squeal.

"No more arguing. You're taking a bath." I stated firmly yet I think my face betrayed me since I was still smiling and grinning at her. She shook her head but she was just playing with me. She kept giggling and I knew that this was better from what she was feeling earlier. I still needed to find out where it had hurt but I'll ask her when she's calmed down.

"You." She pointed at me from where she was laying on her diaper changer. Unlike the other time she let me undress her until she was in her diaper. She shivered and I guessed that was because she was feeling cold.

"Me?" I questioned raising my eyebrows slowly walking towards the bathtub turning it on with semi warm water. Warm enough for her to feel warm yet cool enough for her to cool down to hopefully feel slightly better.

"Bath mommy bath." She squealed getting frustrated with her limited vocabulary.

"You want me to take a bath with you?" I questioned with a smile feeling accomplished that I understood her. Usually she would just ramble words for the sake of rambling words she knew. Just showing everyone how smart she was. One time while I was on duty I got a call from Dimitri, which was unusual because he was really didn't call me unless something was wrong. Anyways, I answered it and all I heard from the other line was Lillie giggling saying "Mommy, boat, shoe, bath, sock, food, milk." Rambling random words over and over again.

Instead of answering me she just nodded and lifted her arms up wiggling her fingers up at me. I leaned down making our foreheads touched as she tried to tickle my neck. I giggled at the fact that she was trying to do the same thing that I was doing to her but she thought that I was giggling at her tickling me. I wouldn't even bother to correct her since that's what made my girl happy right now.

"No tickle." I cooed and she laughed throwing her head back before looking at me with her intense brown eyes.

"Yes." She giggled just like it did. I brought me hands up to her waist so I could bring her close to me. Now she was in my arms but I didn't leave the intimate space between us. Her forehead was still on mine and we were eye to eye. Her fingers didn't leave my neck since she was trying to torture me like I tortured her but it just didn't work. Ignorance is bliss, right?

I placed a gentle kiss on her chin, then both of her cheeks as she tried not to stop her tickling but I was over ruling the baby in the tickle war. I then buried my face into her neck and blew raspberries in her neck and she erupted in giggles placing both of her hands on my cheeks trying to push me off I would assume. Granting her wish I pulled away to look at her and she just giggled.

"Again." She croaked. I stared at her. This was the first time that she showed that she was sick since she was in the living room crying that she hurt. I didn't forget per say since it was in the back of my mind but while she was giggling and laughing and having a good time I did oversee that she was sick.

I kissed her forehead and her hands were still on my cheeks. She started to giggle preparing for the tickle monster and I couldn't help but want her to laugh. This time I didn't really blow raspberries in her neck but I lifted her over my head and my lips connected with her stomach as I blew raspberries on her stomach instead. She placed both of her hands on my head squirming in my hands.

"If I didn't know better I wouldn't even know Lillie pad was sick." My mother said in the doorway of the bathroom. Both Lillie and I turned to look at my mother that was leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest and an amusing smile on her lips. I smiled at her and brought Lillie down so she could rest on my hip.

"Grandma!" Lillie announced clapping her hands together with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yes," my mom said pushing herself off of the doorway walking towards us. "I'm here with someone's medicine."

"I was going to make her get in the bath so I could cool her off." I explained as Lillie threw herself into my mom's arms. My mom gladly accepted and smiled at her. Never, ever have I seen my mother be so nice to children. Sure, she had that natural protectiveness that every guardian had but now my mom had a natural light around her as she cradled my child.

"That's good." She smiled at me before she smiled at me.

"Mommy ickled me." She explained with a giggle placing both of her hands on her stomach making my mom laugh.

"I think you mean tickled, honey." I said walking past my mom to get some towels and everything that was necessary for her to give her a bath well us a bath. In which I had to find a bathing suit so I could wear.

"ickled?" she repeated still not saying it with a 't'.

"You are doing a great job with her." My mom commented as I walked into the bathroom with her shampoo, my bathing suit, a fresh diaper for Lillie, some pajamas for Lillie along with some of her toys. I placed them all on the counter and turned to look at my mom.

"No I'm not." I denied suddenly sad. I looked down at the floor not being able to look at my mom in the eye. How could I be a great mother when all I wanted was to make her happy and not able to cure her? Right now all I was doing was making her giggle to ignore the fact that Lillie was sick. This was definitely something that I wasn't used to.

"Oh," my mom said making my head snap up to look at her mother. "But you are."

"How could I be a loving mother when…when I didn't know what was wrong with her just now in the living room? What would I've done if you weren't here with me? Why am I so dependent on Dimitri when it comes to parenting Lillie? How am I going to do this with another child on the way?" I asked frantically. I don't know if it were my hormones or if it were the emotions getting the best of me. Whatever the hell it was it made me cry. I was crying right there in front of my child and my mother. Something that I vowed never to do because I didn't want to seem weak in front of neither of them.

"Mommy no cry." Lillie said looking sympathetic. I flickered my gaze towards my child only to see that the smile that was plastered on her face a few seconds ago was gone. She opened her arms towards me which I reached over to go and grab her. I rested Lillie on my hip and she brought her hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tears. I smiled at her sadly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Rose," My mom said looking suddenly awkward. "You didn't know. Like I said I panicked when you were a baby. I took you to the doctor and they told me that babies have a weak immune system. It's just a cold. By tomorrow she'll feel better. You made her stop crying or look like she was sick and that's the first step. Don't sweat it because you are doing excellent. You are a natural."

"I don't feel like a natural." I mumbled as I squeezed my eyes shut making me tears fall down my face and a lump appear in my throat that no amount of swallowing could make disappear.

"Most naturals don't." My mom smiled walking towards us as she wrapped her arms around me and my daughter in a comforting motion. "You and Dimitri surprise me. You surprised me when you got together, when you decided to get married, when you told me that you can have kids, when you guys raised this wonderful child and most of all how you guys manage to guard your Moroi yet be there for your child every day. You make it work and that's something I couldn't do. So that makes you a wonderful mother believe it or not."

I looked up to see my mom and by the look of her face I could tell that she meant what she said. This time more tears fell down my face but it wasn't because of sadness it was because even though I did resent my mother during my childhood and say that I hated her I always wanted to make her proud. I managed what I wanted to do during my high school years making me mother proud. I finally succeeded.

"Thanks mom." I told her resting my head on her shoulder and she laughed.

"You're welcome." She said pressing a kiss on my temple shocking me till no end but I wasn't going to tell my mother that or act like it either. "I better get going but I will come back later to check up on you and Lillie pad."

"You don't have to." I said readjusting Lillie on my hip as my mother let go of the embrace heading towards the door.

"I don't have to but I want to." She agreed standing by the door tilting her head as she stared at me. Suddenly she stopped looking serious smiling at me with a light face. Seeing her be so light, carefree and smiley was so surreal.

"Bye." I called.

She waved back and Lillie waved as well before resting her forehead against my shoulder looking as weary as she did when she woke up. I groaned to myself and couldn't help but think that she looked like that because of me. I looked at her as she just looked spaced out staring at the door where my mother just left. I grinned looking down at her.

"Lillie," I said as she looked over at me looking for who said her name. "You want for the tickle monster to come to get you?"

"No." she stated and it sounded tired yet it came out as a squeal. I laughed and I set Lillie down on the diaper changer she just stared at me. Looking at her right now made me really count my blessings. She was one of the best wait no, scratch that, she is one of the best things that anyone could ever imagine. Her, my unborn baby boy, Dimitri and then all my friends are what matters to me most.

"Let's take a bath." I said leaning over to give her a tiny kiss on the forehead as I went to change into my bathing suit so my angel and I could shower together.

During our shower Lillie was all giggles and laughs. She would play with her toys, make noises, and even rub my belly. She would grin at me and I would grin back hearing her ramble. I washed her hair and tickled her as I cleaned her up when she started coughing. Following the coughing, Lillie started to cry. I hugged her close and cried to comfort her once again but I knew that it wasn't going to work.

I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her and got out of the shower. I changed her quickly but the biggest challenge wasn't doing all this physical work as she wailed, kicked, and cries while pregnant on top of that. No. I biggest challenge was feeding her the medicine. Saying that it wasn't the greatest taste in the world was in an understatement. It smelled nasty and I didn't want to imagine what it tasted like. When she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to let out a scream as she cried I finally managed to get the spoon her mouth with the medicine.

She swallowed then cried even more and I could see her mouth pink from the medicine. There was nothing I could do now but comfort her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried in my neck. I rocked her softly and walked towards my bed. I sat there on my unmade bed and rocked her back and forth as she cried.

"You wanna watch TV?" I asked her rubbing her back softly. She shook her head and continued crying. I reached towards my bedside bed and turned on the TV anyways. I changed the channel to her favorite show and I rocked her softly. She heard the noise of the TV and turned her head to take a peek at the figures that were playing on the television. She didn't cry anymore seeing that her favorite cartoon was on TV but she didn't let go. I sighed and releasing her hold setting her on the middle of the bed. She just sat there and stared at me with her big brown eyes with her eyes to the side and her legs extended out.

She wrinkled her nose and then scrunched out her face starting to cry. She let out a long, loud wail with her arms staying limply on her side. I sighed sadly not being able to bare my child crying so I extended my arms out towards her and she reached towards me. I brought her into my arms and walked out of the living room.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her but it was more of a rhetorical question since she wasn't going to answer because she was too busy crying. "I already gave you medicine that's supposed to be working and I bathed you so you should be relaxed. How about a nap?"

I grabbed her a bottle of milk and walked towards the bedroom with a sick, crying baby. I sat down on my bed and rocked her silently. I pulled the covers away laying down on the bed and I laid her down next to me with her head resting on her shoulder. She cried into the side on my chest and I stroked her hair softly and soothingly. When she finally stopped crying but sniffed softly and hiccupped her attention turned to the TV where her show was on. I grabbed the bottle placing it in her mouth and she placed both hands on the side of the bottle to hold it up and started to drink the milk.

She snuggled against me and turned her body so the front of her tiny body was plastered against the side on mine. She rested her hand on my stomach drinking her milk happily and every once in a while she would stop drinking her milk to giggle. I smiled at the fact that she giggled. I reached over and grabbed Dimitri's pillow putting it under my head so I could watch the TV yet relax. When I felt something wet on the arm that I had Lillie in I looked down to see what it was. It was Lillie's bottle. She let go of it as she drifted off to sleep. I smiled to myself reached to get the bottle placing it on the bedside table and grabbed the control and changed the channel.

An annoying ringing broke the warm, calm atmosphere. In fear that the ringing would wake up Leslie I looked frantically for the phone only to find it still connected to the charger on the bedside table. I reached over for it to see that it was Dimitri. I grinned and flipped the phone open placing it to my ear immediately.

"Hey." I greeted with a grin and looked down to see that Lillie still didn't wake up no matter what the noise was. She was a heavy sleeper, when she wanted to be that is.

"Hey, I just arrived in New York and I have several hours until I hop on another one." Dimitri said over the phone sounding just as sexy as he did when he left. That man was awesome.

"You know when I say 'hey' you respond with a short 'hey, how are you'." I teased with a giggle in hushed tones.

"Yeah well I just decided to let you know. For kicks and giggles." He responded making me laugh. When does anyone say kicks and giggles? No wait a lot of people say that but when did he start saying that.

"Kicks and giggle?" I questioned in amusement

"A kid just walked by with her younger sister and she said it. I thought it would be funny and would make you laugh." Dimitri said with a laugh.

"Well you were right." I said giggling. "You did make me laugh."

"That's good. So how's little angel?" he asked curiously changing the conversation.

"Um," I started looking down to see her completely snuggled up to my side, sound asleep. "She's fine. Sleeping right now actually and she's a little sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, apparently babies have a weak immune system. Moroi, Dhampirs, or Humans it really doesn't matter." I explained.

"I didn't think that she would get sick." He stated.

"Huh?"

"I didn't think she would get sick. She's always such a burst of energy it's weird to think of her sick." He explained to me but it still got to me.

"So you knew that babies could get sick?" I asked squinting my eyes until they were slits and I just stared out to nowhere and I heard him laugh.

"Yeah," he said laughing. "What kind of person doesn't know that?"

"Uh, me." I said in an obvious tone and made him laugh. "She's been crying all day and I've just calmed her down. It's weird. Her emotions were up and down. Enough to compete with my hormones, which is saying something."

That statement made him laugh.

"Compete with your hormones. That is quite impossible love." He teased through the phone making me roll my eyes in amusement. It's always good to bounce off serious situations with him. He would make me realize what was really going on or make me laugh.

"I'm telling you how it is." I joked shrugging my shoulder.

"Well," he said. "I'll be home soon. If that makes you feel better?"

"It does yet it doesn't." I confessed with a tear falling down my face. I heard the door creak open and I looked up expecting Lissa or Christian but I found Dimitri. I grinned wanting to get up and throw myself at him but he gestured for me to stay put. I closed my phone put it on the bedside table and raised in arm up indicated that I wanted a damn hug from him.

He went over and I felt the bed dip from his weight as he wrapped his arms around my body and I wrapped my single arm around him. I held him close to me and I smelled him. He smelled good and he smelled like home. It's going to sound a little cheesy but I'm going to say it anyways. He was my home. See? I said it was going to be cheesy.

He pulled back and looked down at Lillie. He reached out and stroked her smooth face with a single fingertip smiling. He tilted his head and just watched her adoringly. I saw how his ring that showed the world that he was mine gleam in the light and I never felt so turned on by it.

"My baby." He cooed as he leaned down placing a kiss on the side of her head resulting in making that young baby stir. He leaned back just a little and his eyes never left Lillie's sleeping figure. I reached over with my free hand and ran my fingers through his silky hair and he turned to look at me with a smile. He grabbed the hand and kissed it softly before readjusting himself so he could lay in the bed with us. He was extremely careful not to squish Lillie and wrapped an arm around my shoulder making my head immediately drop to his shoulder.

"So how did you get out of it?" I asked and he knew that by 'it' it meant the guardian convention.

"Ahh," he sighed playfully making my lift my head slightly so I could stare at him. He turned his head with a smile and pressed his lips against mine quickly in a loving peck. "You know the benefits of knowing the queen."

"Lissa let you off the hook?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes." He answered. "She told them that you were about to burst any minute and that I should be here for you."

"That's Lissa for you." I said resting my bed against his shoulder again and my eyes suddenly felt droopy.

"Sleep my Roza." He said and I nodded against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here." I murmured slowly closing my eyes.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He said and pressed a kiss on the side of my head. He brought his hand up to my hair and stroked it loving knowing that's what made me go to sleep. He knew me so well and that's what a real relationship was. I was grateful for that. That night I dreamt about my mother and Lillie. Thank god for mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I usually don't do this. I don't make a oneshot into a two shot but Leokat24 asked for a two shot and gave me an idea along with it. I thought it would be cute so I decided to go with it. If you have an idea and you think of something cute and fluffy to go along with just suggest it and I will consider making a oneshot or even a two shot out of it and it will be dedicated to you.

Leokat24 (Thanks for the idea :D)

* * *

><p>Dimitri would watch as Rose's chest would rise up and down with every even breath that she took. She looked absolutely peacefully and calm. She also looked tired and Dimitri couldn't imagine how hard it would be to carry around a child for nine months. Sure, he was a guardian who was trained for everything and anything. He could kill Strigoi, he could last two days without sleep in order to protect his Moroi but he couldn't imagine carrying a child. That is something that women have to endure and something that he thought that made women stronger than men. Not that he would admit it.<p>

He then turned his attention towards the little girl that he and Rose created who's resting in her mother's arms. He held onto his family and smiled. The atmosphere was still and comfortable. It was quiet and the only sound that was heard was the soft noises of the TV. Nobody was watching it but it just added to the comfortable silence. Even though there wasn't much talking to be done or even anything to do he was content. He didn't want to watch TV since he was busy watching his family. He wasn't bored because he knew that he was doing something even though he wasn't doing anything. With his free hand he stroked his wife's stomach once more.

Knowing that a piece of him was in there was beyond his wild expectations. He learned that sometimes it's better not to question to good just go with it. And he was going to do just that, just enjoy the fact that they could have children and that they were the most beautiful children that he's ever seen. Not only because they were his but because there was a miracle light had that surrounded Lillie and he knew that it would surround the baby boy that Rose was expecting because they were that. A miracle!

"Daddy." Lillie whispered lifting her head to see the hand that kept rubbing her mother's stomach. She saw the hand was connected to an arm that was connected to a shoulder that was connected to her daddy. Lillie turned her tiny body around to study her father intently. She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly with her chubby hands but made no movement to get up.

"I'm here." Dimitri replied dropping his hand from Rose's stomach to stroke his daughter's brown hair. Her head rolled softly to rest on Dimitri's stomach so she could try to go back to sleep but the thing was she couldn't sleep anymore. She's slept as much as she would in a week all in one day. Her body wasn't use to it but it wanted it making her head feel really weird.

"Daddy no bye bye?" Lillie asked lifting her head up to look at his brown eyes. He smiled at her lovingly and shook his head.

"No." He whispered, careful not to wake up his sleeping wife.

"I tired." Lillie announced sitting up in the bed only to find that she was in a sandwich between her mother and father. She crawled up the small space between her father and mother to sit close to Dimitri's underarm.

"Go back to sleep." Dimitri said cupping his daughter's smooth cheek in his big, rough, callused hand as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb. Lillie leaned against his father's touch and warmth. She raised her arms towards him indicating that she wanting to be in his arms. He unwrapped his arm from Rose's shoulder he leaned forward, picking her up. Immediately she rested her head on his chest taking in the warmth that his body gave.

"No." she murmured burying her face in her father's chest wrapping her arms around his waist but not succeeding to go all the way around since her arms were so small. Her hands didn't even reach his back.

"Want to get something to eat?" Dimitri asked dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"No." Lillie answered again making Dimitri grunt playfully because she was refusing everything that she usually did when she just woke up from her naps. He placed his hands on her back and rubbed it in a fast motion making her giggle since it tickled.

"Now there's the famous Lillie smile that I live for." He whispered bringing her up to his face to press a kiss on his forehead. Deciding that he wanted to bond with Lille he swung his legs off of the mattress placing his feet on the ground. He looked over to see Rose still asleep and snuggled up in a ball. A position that she would sleep in when she's pregnant. She slept the same way when Lillie was about to be born and he smiled knowing that the baby will come any minute.

"Mommy sleepy." Lillie said with smile bringing her single pointer finger to her mouth making a 'shh' noise telling her dad to be quiet. He laughed quietly making Lillie's eyes grow wide and put an emphasis on her 'shh'. He held his lips tight trying not to smile or laugh but he wasn't succeeding. Walking over to Rose's side of the bed he grabbed the cover her body she can gain warmth from the covers instead of the family that just left the room in order to let her sleep.

Closing the door behind him Dimitri and Lillie headed towards the living room. He set her down in the middle of the living room floor and pulled some toys that belong to her from the corner of the room where Lissa would keep them. Lillie grabbed a toy, held up to her face and just stared at it. Dimitri looked down at her with his arms crossed as Lillie looked up to see her father. She turned her attention back to the toy and tilted her head before setting it back down just sitting there staring at everything in the room with a weary expression.

"What's wrong Lillie?" Dimitri asked sitting down next to Lillie. She looked at his sudden movement and reached over placing her hands on his knees trying to stand up. Succeeding, only because she had support, she took several steps towards Dimitri and settled on his lap. Moving his legs, Dimitri crossed his legs creating space for her to sit there. He placed both hands on her tiny waist as she reached to grab the toy Dimitri gave her and settled with her back against his torso.

"I tired." She repeated what she had said earlier. Dimitri nodded leaning forward to play with toy that Lillie held in her hands. He would grab it and place it on her stomach.

"Look," Dimitri is in a squeaky voice making it sound extremely funny since the tone didn't make harmony with this Russian accent. "I am going to eat you."

He rubbed her stomach with the toy as she let out a squeal. She squirmed in his hold and tried to push away the toy with all of her might but Dimitri is stronger. He stayed put with toy on her stomach making her laugh even more. Dimitri just knew his little girl, just like Rose did. She knew how to make her giggle, how to squeal, and how make her laugh.

"Daddy." She squealed making him laugh. "You silly."

"I'm silly?" he asked dropping the toy making Lillie turn to look at him. He placed a tiny hand on his cheek and patted it playfully grinning from ear to ear. He leaned forward placing his forehead against his nuzzling her nose against his.

"You silly." She repeated against and Dimitri swooped down placing both hands on her waist pulling her to his face as he made a motion to lay down. He threw her in the air and caught her effortlessly staying eye to eye.

"I'm silly?" He questioned once again making her giggle.

"Again." She said placing both of her hands on her stomach just staring at him with her head tilted. Dimitri bent his arms and threw her in the air once again and caught her effortlessly making her squeal. Lillie tilted her head looking down the hallway and her grin grew bigger, if that was possible.

"Hi Mommy!" She said greeting Rose, who was standing in the hallway making Dimitri look in that direction to smile at her before turning his attention back to Lillie. "Again."

"No, not again." Dimitri teased her bringing her down to kiss his daughter's forehead softly. She just slapped his cheek with her tiny hand with a dent creating between her forehead in concentration and frustration. Dimitri just kept laughing at how stubborn Lillie is and could be.

"Again." She demanded softly.

"Ok," Dimitri agreed throwing his head back to look at Rose who was just standing there in the hallway with her arms crossed rubbing her eyes tiredly since she just woke up from her nap. "But only one more time."

"Time." Lillie agreed nodding her head as a smile spread across her face in anticipation for her lift. Dimitri lifted her once again and she threw her hands up in the air giggling like a crazy person but she enjoyed every minute of it. Dimitri placed Lillie on his chest so she kept looking down to stare at him. Rose walked up to the duo and sat down next to them. Dimitri turned to look at her and placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed it softly. She smiled reaching down to grab his hand intertwining with hers.

"Mommy." She said with an excited tone bouncing slightly as she was on Dimitri's chest looking at her mother with an excited face. "You see! I fly!"

"I saw baby." Rose said with a smile leaning over to stroke Lillie's hair lovingly. She swung her leg over throwing herself at her mother which Rose caught her effortlessly making Dimitri sit up quickly looking concern.

"Lille," He scolded making Lille look over at Dimitri. "Be careful. You almost hit your mom."

"Dimitri," Rose started to protest knowing that Dimitri was going to scold or lecture Lillie but Lillie didn't think anything of it. She just scrunched her eyebrows in confusion tilting her head looking at Dimitri.

"Full?" She questioned placing her hands on her stomach. Dimitri smiled and shook his head. She was adorable. When he said be careful she understood full as in food full. Lillie is smart for her age but some people do forget that she's just a baby or toddler. She could and would understand half of things her parents would say to her but sometimes it was as if it went over her head.

"No," Dimitri said softly bringing Lillie into his lap making her turn her head to look at him as he looked down looking as compassionate as ever. He looked fatherly firm and serious yet soft and tender. Rose smiled at them seeing the bond that they had together.

"I meant be careful with your mommy's tummy. You have a baby brother in there that you need to protect. You have to make sure you don't hit it so you won't hurt him." Dimitri explained placing his chin on Lillie's shoulder explaining in her ear. Lillie's brown eyes did not Rose's stomach once with her eyes shining. It was the first time that she's noticed that her mom's tummy got really big.

"Baby?" she asked smiling turning to look at Dimitri smiling.

"Yeah, baby." Rose answered rubbing her suddenly sore stomach. Lillie turned her head to look at her mom with excitement. She was finally going get someone that could play with her. She could finally have someone call her a big sister. She was going to have to be the responsible one and she was excited for a baby brother.

Lille placed both of her hands on Dimitri's knees and supported herself in order to stand up. She placed one foot in front of another and then let go walking towards across the short distance towards her mother. Rose opened her arms out to her baby girl and hugged her close looking at Dimitri with wide, excited eyes.

"Our baby took her first steps." Rose exclaimed happily watching Dimitri who just wore a permanent smile on his face. He just nodded but his eyes betrayed him as they looked just as excited as Rose was acting. He scooted forward to sit next to Rose with thighs touching. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her close to him. Their sides pressed together. Dimitri rubbed Rose's upper arms as Lillie pulled away from the embrace. She took a step back placing her hands on Rose's stomach just staring at it.

"Baby." She whispered with both hands on her tummy. Rose nodded at her cupping her baby's cheek rubbing it lovingly. Suddenly the baby kicked in Rose's stomach right under Lillie's hand. Rose turned her head to look at the love of her life.

"He kicked." She mumbled happily. Dimitri immediately pressed his hand against her stomach trying to feel it kick. Once again it kicked making Rose wince and Lille feel it again. Her eyes grew wide and she leaned back slightly. She lifted her shirt up looking down to look at her stomach. She pressed a hand to her stomach trying to feel it kick. Although both parents were trying to feel the baby kick once more they looked amused as Lillie kept poking her stomach to feel the bump that her mother had in her stomach. The baby boy in Rose's stomach kicked a third time and this time right under Dimitri's hand. He jumped slightly looking completely happy and blissful.

"That's our baby boy telling us that he loves us." Rose translated with a smile playing on her face and tears filling her eyes. Dimitri smiled yet another time and reached out cupping Rose's cheeks bringing her face close to hers. He placed his lips on hers giving her a simple yet short kiss. A tiny hand collided with the Russian man's cheek making him flinch back slightly. He pulled back slightly to look at his daughter with her puckered lips.

"You want a kiss too?" He asked making her nod brining her into his arms. She giggled but accepted all the kisses that her father was placing on her face. She looked at Rose and reached out to her when Dimitri paused his kisses on her face, leaning back taking a deep breath.

"Kiss." She said to her mother. Rose laughed and brought chest to place kisses all over her face just like her father just did. She giggled then pulled back turning around sitting on her mother's lap leaning on her stomach. She kissed her stomach lightly then giggled.

"Baby." She squealed placing another kiss on her swollen stomach.

"Well, if it isn't the loving Belikov family." Abe said walking into the room with Janine right in tow. Janine closed the door and Abe stood there looking as extravagant as ever. Lillie bounced out of Rose's lap standing up and walked over to Abe. He smiled and bent down opening his arms for his granddaughter who had a smile written on her face. Once she arrived into Abe's arms he wrapped his arm around her tiny body and picked her up.

"I think we need to get a new lock on the door." Rose mumbled tucking her head into Dimitri's neck. He just chuckled looking at Abe and Janine talking to Lillie. His eyes soon grew wide when he felt Rose place slow, sensual kisses on his neck. He may be more comfortable with showing affection towards Rose in front of her family and friends along with his family as well but his private nature wouldn't let him enjoy this as much as he usually would.

Rose pulled her head back as she felt Dimitri's body language go stiff and she smirked at him. She succeeded what she wanted to do. She wanted revenge for what he did to her that morning so when Lillie ran to her grandparents it gave Rose a perfect opportunity to act. Dimitri stared at her wide eyed but there was some lust and want in his eyes making Rose blush.

Rose then turned her head over to look at her parents with a smile trying to forget that gaze that Dimitri just shot her. Her face soon grew tender as she watched her parents interact with her daughter. She realized that it wasn't until a few years ago that they actually took action in her life. She's never known her dad but from what she's heard from her mother is that he's always had tabs on her. So in a way he did take care of her even if he wasn't there physically.

"You're walking!" Rose heard Abe say as he rocked Lillie in his arms. "And I heard that you were sick."

"I no sick." Lillie said clapping her hands together scrunching her eyebrows together creating a dent in between her eyebrows making Abe laugh and Janine roll her eyes and look at Rose with a knowing smile.

"Oh no?" Abe teased her pressing a kiss on her cheek. Janine ruffled her hair and walked over to where her daughter and her son in law were sitting. She sat there in front of them with her legs crossed and a smile on her face.

"So are couches overrated?" Janine asked playfully.

"No," Rose answered leaning back placing her hands behind her. "We were just playing around with Lillie."

"You got out of the convention as well?" Janine asked turning his attention towards Dimitri pushing him slightly and playfully. He let out a chuckle. Lissa mentioned at the airport as they were about to leave that she got Janine out of the convention as well since she knew Rose's condition. She thought that is she did give birth that she would want her mother and husband there for her.

"Benefits of knowing the queen." Dimitri joked standing up offering a hand to Janine so she could stand up. She gladly accepted it and stood up as well. Dimitri then turned his attention to his wife. He leaned down and helped her up careful and fully aware of how she struggled. Once she stood on her two feel she leaned against Dimitri who just kissed her on the temple.

"I know what you mean." Janine said to him making him turn his attention to his wife's mother. "She got me out of the convention too. I was glad because my grandbaby could be born any minute now." With that she walked over to Rose placing a kiss on her forehead and then rubbed her stomach. Rose tilted her head and looked at her mother with an adoring smile. Then she shook her head.

"Being pregnant makes me too skippy and happy yet I get a lot of attention and food." Rose teased. "It's a win lose situation."

"Speaking of food." Abe said resting Lillie on his hip as she kept playing with the scarf that Abe always had. "Anyone want to go get ice cream? It's on me."

"And a doughnut?" Rose asked making her eyes turn into slits as she looked at her father. He had a mysterious smile on his face. He looked up and pretended to think about it. He moved his head then looked over to see his granddaughter still playing with her scarf.

"Do you think your mommy deserves a doughnut with her ice cream?" He asked Lillie rubbing her stomach to bring her full attention to the question that he asked. She looked at her mommy with a mischievous smile bringing a chubby hand to her chin tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully. She looked at her grandfather again then back at her mom.

"No," she stated looking at Abe. "She ickled me."

"I guess you heard it from her." Abe said clicking her tongue. "No doughnut for you."

"Ahh," Rose said opening her mouth with a pretend surprised face. She nodded her head; bit her lip the started walking towards her daughter and father. She placed her hands on her stomach and started to tickle her child in Abe's arms. She squirmed in his arms before throwing herself at her mother. Rose placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you get a doughnut now?" She asked her and Lillie shook her head.

"How about now?" she asked placing another kiss on her forehead and she shook her head. Rose looked back to see her parents standing there watching the interaction between both of them. They were proud at what Rose is and what she is becoming. She is a strong, beautiful, independent, sarcastic and loving all in one. She is a kick ass guardian and she is a great mother. How could one person be so great? It is beyond unbelievable.

"I guess no junk food for you." Abe said shrugging his shoulders teasingly walking towards the couch and sat there.

"Oh," Rose said turning around pointing a finger at Abe. "I'll get her to agree with me."

"Sure you will." Abe said rolling his eyes.

"I will old man and you will owe me five doughnuts." Rose announced. "I'm just going to get changed so we can go for ice cream and hopefully some doughnuts."

With that Rose disappeared down the hall and to her bedroom so she could change out of her pajamas and tame her bed hair. She needed to change Lillie out of her pajamas and try to convince that ragamuffin into letting her eat some doughnuts. Even if it is the last thing that she will do!

Rose walked out of the hallway baby less and in some jeans. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail and made the three of them turn their heads towards her upon her arrival. Dimitri smiled when he saw his wife's hair up in a ponytail showing off all of her marks and looking calm, young, and well rested although they knew the truth. She hasn't slept very well since she was pregnant and since the baby would always move around. Abe smiled at his daughter taking in her appearance from head to toe. She had this natural glow to her face. A glow that most expectant mothers had making their beauty be enhanced.

"We're going for ice cream not going to a party" Abe said teasingly watching as Rose carefully sat down on the couch next to Dimitri. He turned to look at her smiling proudly at how his wife looked. Beautiful yet simple. Not able to resist himself her wrapped an arm around his shoulder pressing her against his side. He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't dress up like I usually do, old man." Rose shot back playfully glaring at him.

"Yeah, she looks great but that ponytail looks a little too sexy for my liking." Janine said looking at Rose shaking her head playfully as she leaned forward giving her a knowing, playful look.

"Lillie said no." Rose announced sadly. "She said that I get no doughnut so I was thinking maybe I could seduce my husband into buying me a few."

With that she squinted her eyes seductively at Dimitri who just stared at her not knowing what to do. He looked torn then looked back at her parents then turned to look at her. She tilted her head to get a better look at Dimitri. He was caught between the rock and a sword and he knew it well. All he wanted to right then and there was to attack his wife and smother her face in kisses making her feel loved and wanted. On the other hand her parents were right there and he couldn't do that kind of thing with them right there. It wouldn't be right.

"Daddy." Lillie said walking into the living room with a yellow dress on and white sandals on her feet. She had her hands clasped around a white handbag that Janine bought for her when they hung out. "I look pretty."

"Of course you do." Dimitri managed to choke out getting off of the couch squatting down to Lillie's size. She walked up to him and he pressed a kiss on her cheek while she opened and closed the little handbag in her hands. Dimitri turned to look at Rose who was just staring down at her hands while she played with it.

"Let's go." Abe said getting off of the couch as everyone followed.

Abe and Janine were at the counter getting Lillie her ice cream despite Rose's protests. Abe argued that she looked fine and that she at least deserved a little bit of ice cream. Not in the mood to argue Rose just let go of the matter and just sat there in her seat with her arms crossed as she leaned back looking at her family as they were picking out ice cream. Suddenly she realized that Dimitri was nowhere in sight. She turned her head back to see if she saw him but she didn't.

"Hello beautiful." Dimitri said coming up from behind Rose. She turned her head to look at Dimitri who was just smiling leaning above her. He leaned down placing a kiss on her lips before leaning back placing a pink box in front of her. She looked at the box in front of her with a confused look.

"For me?" Rose asked looking back at Dimitri who had a smile on his face and rolled his eyes. He pulled a chair out pulling it close to her sitting right next to her.

"Of course it is for you." Dimitri said placing a hand on her thigh. Rose looked up to see him and smiled tiredly. She then reached out towards the box excited to see what was in it. Reaching in she pulled out a doughnut turning to look at Dimitri.

"That's so nice." Rose cooed cupping his chin with her hand pulling him close to place another kiss on his lips before taking an excited bite out of the doughnut. There was nothing compared to the first taste of the doughnut.

"Roza," Dimitri said pulling Rose out of her sweet bliss as she turned to look at him as adoration filled his eyes. "You don't ever have to seduce me for anything. You can just ask because I will do anything, _anything_, to make you happy. If you wanted the moon I will find out a way to et it for you because I love you."

"You're going to make me cry." Rose said trying to accuse him pushing him slightly before wiping her eyes as she leaning back against her seat just staring at him. "I don't know how I got so lucky to be stuck with you. I love you too Dimitri."

"It's not luck." Dimitri said cupping her face as she just stared at him with loving eyes. "It's fate."

"That's cheesy." Rose commented reaching towards Dimitri as he leaned towards her as well leaning his forehead against hers just gazing into her eyes that seemed to sparkle. Especially since she got her doughnut in her stomach and was satisfied.

"Mommy. Choco eam." Lillie said in Janine's arms holding up her small ice cream cone that looked like chocolate. Rose smiled at her baby as Lillie reached out for her mother. Abe handed Lillie over to Rose and Lillie just adjusted herself in her lap and leaned against the table. With one hand on the table she used the other hand to hold up her ice cream as she licked it happily.

The foursome just started to make small talk as Lillie raced to finish her melting ice cream. Not being able to succeed in eating her ice cream it melted all over her hand and every time she went to lick it, her mouth was covered in ice cream. Dimitri suddenly looked down to see her struggling with her ice cream. He reached over and grabbed the cone licking it clean then handed it back to Lillie.

"No daddy." Lillie said crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against Rose.

"Why?" Dimitri asked thinking that she didn't want her ice cream because he licked it all over. Dimitri looked at her body language thinking that she was angry with him and she was just being a diva.

"I cold." Lilli said snuggling into her mother's warmth making Rose look down and wrap her arms around her body. She didn't feel cold. She felt really warm. Reached for her cell phone that was in her pocket in her jeans she noticed that she is due for more medicine.

"She doesn't feel cold." Rose commented to her husband and he looked at her with a concerned, sympathetic face. Reaching over he placed the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. He looked up to see Rose's tired eyes and he just nodded confirming the fact that she did have a fever.

"Come here." Dimitri said to Lillie as she turned around to her dad. She raised her arms and he grabbed her holding her to his chest. She just rested her head on his shoulder curling up into a ball to warm up. Dimitri stood up and looked at his wife's parents with an apologetic look. Rose stood up putting her hands on the table as she braced herself.

"We're going to take her home." Dimitri explained gesturing Lillie. "You guys could join us if you like."

"No," Abe said then looked at Rose feeling bad since he realized that he sounded mean. "I've got to do some…things. You guys should go and attend your daughter having some peace and quiet in your home."

"I'm going to have to agree with Abe." Janine said looking at the girl at was curled up in Dimitri's arms looking completely miserable. Her eyes were droopy and she kept yawning sadly. She whimpered feeling suddenly sick and Rose looked at Dimitri with knowing eyes. She knew that if she had some ice cream it would make her feel sick.

"We'll see you later." Rose announced looking at her parents that didn't move from their seats and waved at the family.

"No good." Lillie murmured as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Rose rubbed her back soothingly as she rubbed her own eyes. Being nine months pregnant and passing her due date was taking a toll on her. She was now carrying a full grown baby. Sure, she was a Dhampir and still stronger than most humans but she wasn't used to all of this weight added to her everyday life.

"You look like you need a nap too." Dimitri commented shifting Lillie over to another side supporting her with one hand while his other one went around her shoulders pulling her close as the trio walked home. Rose nodded against his side and wrapped her arm around his waist burying her head into his side.

"I need one." Rose commented pulling her head away from his side to look at his face and he turned to look at her. "I just don't want to take one since I just got up."

"You are about to pop a baby any minute." Dimitri said slightly joking but was completely serious. "Your body is telling you that you need to rest and you need to listen to it."

"How was I going to take care of Lillie by myself?" Rose asked him seriously standing in front of their house that they shared with Christian and Lissa. "How was I going to manage a child with my being as tired as I am right now?"

"You're Rose." Dimitri said simply watching as Rose pulled the keys into view, slipping it into the slot hole. "You would've found a way to make it work. You're wonderful like that."

"Still," Rose said twisting the door knob opening the door for the trio. "I'm glad you came back."

"I'm happy to be of assistance." Dimitri said kissing the side of her head as they stepped into the house. "Where's her medicine?"

"On the counter." Rose said pointing towards the counter as she headed towards the room. Dimitri walked into the kitchen with Lillie still in his arms as she picked up the bottle of medicine. He held it up to his face only to see that she was supposed to give her one tablespoon. He grabbed the tablespoon, the medicine and went to his room.

"You change quick." Dimitri said closing the door of his room. She saw as Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed in one of Dimitri's shirts and her pajama pants. She looked up and smiled at him then it slowly disappeared as she saw the medicine in his hands.

"You know what I realized." Rose said thoughtfully. "I left my box of doughnuts on the table."

"I'll get you a fresh box in the morning. But right now I kinda need help." He said sheepishly holding up the medicine. Rose curled a finger telling him that she should come over. He walked over to the bed sitting down next to Rose. He placed Lillie on her lap only to find out that she was almost passed out. She opened her eyes at the sudden movement and both parents waited her crying but she didn't cry. She just looked to see her dad as he poured the nasty tasting stuff to s spoon.

"Here you go." Dimitri said bringing the spoonful of medicine up to her lips. She squeezed them shut and shook her head at him.

"No." Lillie said in a tired tone. "Nasty."

"Hey baby." Rose said stroking the hair on top of her head making Lillie turn to look at her mother. "Remember that you felt better when you drank some of that stuff?"

"Nasty." She still said furrowing her eye brows together as she stared at both of her parents.

"If you drink it Daddy will get you some juice instead of milk." Dimitri proposed knowing that Rose didn't like giving Lillie juice since all of the sugar in it would make the little girl hyper and not able to sleep. He figured that she was so tired that she'll be out like a light with or without the juice. Lillie twisted her lips in consideration at the proposal. She was a smart little girl and she knew how to get what she wanted and now that Dimitri brought it up she wanted juice.

"Ok." She mumbled and opened her mouth waiting for the spoonful of the nasty tasting stuff to fill her mouth. Once it was in her mouth she swallowed it and started to cry. It burned her throat since it hurt plus it was nasty. Dimitri then took her into his arms and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get her some of the juice.

"It's okay." Dimitri soothed rocking her softly as she curled up in his chest. "You can go to sleep now."

He found the supplies that he needed in the kitchen effortlessly and headed back to the bedroom to see Rose walking towards him with her arms extended out towards him. Dimitri knew immediately that she wanted Lillie but the way that she looked she knew that she wasn't going to last very long.

"Honey," Dimitri said pressed a kiss to her lips. "Go to sleep. I've got it handled."

"You sure?" she asked with a yawn. He nodded with a smile and rocked the little girl. Rose nodded as well and waddled her way towards the bed. She sat down and rested on it. Dimitri rubbed Lillie's back as he hummed and Lille felt the hum's vibrations in his chest making her calm. She blinked slowly until she had no more energy to blink her eyes feeling safe and warm in him arms. Walking towards the rocking chair that was located near the crib he sat down and cradled her.

She snuggled against his stomach as Dimitri felt her dead weight indicating that she fell asleep. She yawned a final time as she drifted off to the world of dreams. Dimitri looked at his little angel and stroked the side of her face softly as she slept. With a tender, warm face he just smiled at her then lifted his head to look at his other angel sleeping in the bed.

With both of his girls asleep Dimitri rested his head on the head rest of the rocker. He closed his eyes as well content with just holding his child in his arms. She was as safe as can be and he wanted to protect her just as much as he would protect Rose and the baby boy that is going to be there any minute.

Little did he know that he fell asleep. He didn't know that he slept but he found out as the little girl in his arms stirred and patted his arm trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Lillie wide awake just staring at him with her big doe eyes and a wide smile on his face. He turned his head to look at the digital clock that is located on the bedside table. Noticing that they all took a nap for three hours he turned his attention back to Lillie.

"I no tired." She announced happily.

"That's good." Dimitri said sitting her up in his lap and she smiled at him as well.

"I no sick no more." She told him as well and he brought her up and kissed her smooth cheek. "I ove you daddy."

"I love you too Lille." Dimitri said with a smile on his face. He was glad that he was here for her baby girl and his wife when they were in need. He can't be without them just as they can't be without him.


End file.
